TenshiKo
by Silver Goddess2
Summary: A collection of one-shot song fics. Ryou/Bakura Read for details on how to ba apart of this story! ^.~ *I'm back! hehe*
1. Concrete Angel

Title: Tenshi-ko Authoress: Silver Goddess Disclaimer: don't own it. (All songs included) *Translations will be at the end of each chapter ^Key^ --------- ~^~Blah~^~ = lyrics "Blah" = Talking //Yami to Hikari// /Hikari to yami/ --------- Oh! BTW, I fixed the lyrics to match the story, k? ^^  
  
Chapter 1- Concrete Angel  
  
~^~He walks to school with the lunch he packed Nobody knows what he's holdin' back Wearin' the same clothes he wore yesterday He hides the bruises with jacket and shades~^~  
  
"Konnichiwa Bakura-kun!"  
  
Ryou turned to the source of the voice. He forced a smile.  
  
"Konnichiwa Yuugi-kun." He replied.  
  
"Ne? Bakura-kun. are you ok?" Yuugi asked, eyes shining with worry.  
  
"H-Hai." Came the simple reply.  
  
"You sure? You don't look to g-" Yuugi was cut off by a certain loud- mouthed blonde.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Bakura-kun! Hey, what's with the shades?" Jounouchi's smile widened.  
  
Ryou turned his head quickly and began to walk off, "N-nothing Jounouchi- kun."  
  
But as everyone knows, you can't get rid of Jou _that_ easily.  
  
"Hey c'mon, it's not like you've got to keep up an act or anything!"[1] Jou called, catching up to the pale-haired youth. He reached out to snatch the glasses but his hand was slapped away.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Ryou snapped. Unseen tears forming in his blue eyes. He turned and ran off.  
  
"Kami-sama, he was being a kisama today."  
  
"Jou-chan!" Yuugi narrowed his eyes at his taller friend. "Don't be so hard on him.we all know he's been through more than he should!"  
  
"Hai, I guess you're right."  
  
/Yami?/ Yuugi asked his mou hitori no boku.  
  
//Hai, Aibou?//  
  
/D-do you think that.Bakura-kun's Yami could be back?/  
  
//. I'm not sure.but I wouldn't doubt it, you never know with him.//  
  
/Un./  
  
*** ~^~The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask It's hard to see the pain behind the mask Bearing the burden of a secret storm Sometimes he wishes he was never born~^~  
  
Ryou walked into the classroom the next morning still clad in sunglasses.  
  
The teacher eyed him worriedly as the frail boy took his seat in the very back of the class. Yet she didn't say a word.  
  
"Ohayo class."  
  
"Ohayo, Tskua-sempai" The class chimed in unison.  
  
***  
  
"That completes today's lesson class, you may go to lunch now."  
  
The class filed out of the room, chatting. Ryou at the very back.  
  
"Iya, Bakura-san. I want to have a word with you." Tskua-san whispered to the fair skinned boy.  
  
"Hai, Tskua-sempai?" Ryou asked in his soft voice, eyes focused on a crack in the floor.  
  
"Bakura-san," The teacher sighed, "is something wrong? I've noticed a shocking drop in you grades lately. Not to mention the fact that you look as though you haven't slept in weeks.if I can help you any."  
  
"Iya.I-I'm fine.demo."  
  
"Demo?"  
  
"Demo.arigato anyway." Ryou trailed off.  
  
She sighed again, a heavy, stressed sigh.  
  
"Alright Bakura-san.demo, if you every feel the need to talk to someone the other teachers and I are always here."  
  
"Hai" Ryou forced yet another smile and turned to leave.  
  
The teacher rested her head in her hands and muttered,  
  
"That boy's a horrible liar."  
  
*** ~^~Through the wind and the rain He stands hard as a stone In a world that he can't rise above But his dreams give him wings And he flies to a place where he's loved Concrete angel~^~  
  
Ryou walked home slowly, wishing he could actually confide in someone like Tskua-san had mentioned. But, no one would believe him.so why should he even bother?  
  
"BAKURA-SAN!"  
  
Ryou turned just in time to see Yuugi-tachi.  
  
"Konnichiwa Bakura-san" They greeted him merrily.  
  
"K-konnichiwa" he mumbled.  
  
"Bakura-kun, do you wanna hang out this afternoon? I mean, it's not like you've got anything to do right?" Yuugi asked, smiling.  
  
Ryou looked away.  
  
"Oh. g-gomen Bakura-san.I didn't mean it that way." Yuugi apologized quickly.  
  
"Iya, it's okay." Ryou replied, still avoiding Yuugi-tachi's gaze.  
  
"So does that mean you'll come over?" Yuugi's eyes lit up once more.  
  
"Ano.I-I was going to stop buy nee-san's grave on the way home and then work on my homework." Ryou muttered.  
  
"Oh.I see. well, ja ne I guess." Yuugi smiled and Ryou walked off.  
  
'Gomen Yuugi.demo, you'll never understand.'  
  
*** ~^~Somebody cries in the middle of the night The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate When morning comes it'll be too late~^~  
  
//Yadonushi.// Yami no Bakura called impatiently.  
  
Ryou sighed, stood up, and looked down at his nee-san's grave.  
  
/Hai.I'm going./  
  
***  
  
When Ryou arrived home he silently locked the door and turned out the lights.  
  
//Perfect// Yami no Bakura whispered in a deadly tone.  
  
He emerged from the Sennen ring and backhanded Ryou.  
  
"That," He whispered, "was for stalling.and this.this is because I feel like it."  
  
With that said he began his beating to the frail bishonen.  
  
***  
  
"Yamatte! Yamatte Yami! Onegai." Ryou cried, but to no avail. The punches and kicks just kept coming, harder every time.  
  
When the Yami was satisfied he returned to the ring, not caring if his Hikari was to live or die.  
  
Sobs wracked the small frame of the boy in which no one cared for. His light purple hair was stained at the tips with blood.  
  
"Nee-san." he whispered, feeling his body shutting down.  
  
"Nee-san.I'll see you soon." He muttered his last words before slipping into a sleep he knew he'd never wake from.  
  
~^~Through the wind and the rain He stands hard as a stone In a world that he can't rise above But his dreams give him wings And he flies to a place where he's loved Concrete Angel~^~  
  
The snow fell heavily on two cold stones. Names engraved in each.  
  
On top of them sat two unnoticed siblings. A frail boy and his younger sister.  
  
Hand in hand.  
  
Both with a set of their own wings.  
  
~^~A statue stands in a shaded place An angel boy with an upturned face A name is written on a polished rock A broken heart that the world forgot.~^~  
  
***  
  
SG: Well, that was Chapter 1 ^^ Hope ya like it!  
  
DG: Oooo death fun! XD  
  
SG: Right. o.O;; [1] Jounouchi does NOT (no matter how much the dubbed versions use it) have a New Jersey accent! Translations --------------------  
  
Konnichiwa= Hello  
  
Ne?= huh?  
  
Hai= yes  
  
Kami-sama= God  
  
Kisama= B@s*ard  
  
Yami= darkness  
  
Hikari= light  
  
mou hitori no boku= I think it means 'the other half his soul' or something like that.I really need to check with Wildwolf-sama or PM on this one.  
  
Aibou= partner  
  
Un= yeah  
  
Ohayo= good morning  
  
Tskua-sempai= it shows that she's a teacher or someone students would show respect to  
  
Iya= no (Iie also means no but I decided to use this one this time 'cuz I always use 'iie')  
  
-san= Ms., Mrs., Mr.  
  
Demo= but  
  
Arigato= thank you  
  
Yuugi-tachi= it too basically means Yuugi and company  
  
Gomen= I'm sorry  
  
Ano= um  
  
nee-san= I think it means sister.I need to check up on this one too  
  
ja ne= see ya  
  
Yadonushi= this is what Yami no Bakura calls Ryou, it means 'king's property' or something like that.  
  
Yami no Bakura= Dark of Bakura, basically Yami Bakura  
  
Sennen= Millennium  
  
Bishonen= pretty boy  
  
Yamatte= stop (in a desperate tone)  
  
Onegai= please  
  
Tenshi-ko(the title)= Well, it basically means Angel-child  
  
::NOTICE:: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!! All of you readers who have enjoyed this 'mini-story' can help me with more of them! All you have to do is give me a song. Any song that you like or think will go good with Ryou. Just give me the name of the song and who sings it in one of your reviews and it might be the basis of the next chapter!! All songs will be looked at and taken into consideration. I can guarantee that most of the songs I receive will be used! Just so long as they're not porn, or littered with cuss words (like Eminem). So the next time you review remember that ok? Because without your songs the storied will cease to continue.  
  
~~Silver Goddess 


	2. Angels

Title: Tenshi-ko Authoress: Silver Goddess Disclaimer: still don't own it. *Translations will be at the end of each chapter A/N: If you haven't noticed, each chapter is sort of a story within itself. Seeing as how Ryou died in the first chapter then it wouldn't make sense how he was suddenly alive again in this one! ^^; This chapter is dedicated to: MistressDeath01 (---a friend),she gave me this song. ^Key^ --------- ~^~Blah~^~ = lyrics "Blah" = Talking //Yami to Hikari// /Hikari to yami/ --------- Chapter 2-Angel ~^~You spend all your time waiting for that second chance For a break that would make it okay There's always some reason to feel not good enough And it's hard at the end of the day I need some distraction, oh beautiful release~^~  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGG!  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGG!  
  
"Nani ....?" A sleepy voice mumbled as the owner rolled over in his bed.  
  
He picked up the phone and muttered in an almost inaudible tone,  
  
"Moshi, Moshi?"  
  
"Bakura-kun?" A voice on the other end of the phone spoke.  
  
"Hai?" Ryou replied.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi! This is Yuugi," Yuugi happily greeted.  
  
"Un." Ryou didn't mean to sound rude, but he was tired. Besides what was Yuugi doing calling so early on a Saturday.  
  
'It's only...', Ryou sat up to look at the clock, 'oh...it's noon already?'  
  
"Ne? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" Ryou smiled, Yuugi was so caring.  
  
"Okay, hey do you wanna come over? Jou and the others are here and we're about to go out..."  
  
'The others?' Ryou's heart leapt. 'Seto-kun?!' Ever since Battle City was over, Seto had been hanging out with Yuugi- tachi. He seemed to get along particularly well with Yuugi. But Ryou ignored the fact that the two duelists were probably seeing each other.  
  
Hoping Seto would be there he answered,  
  
"Hai!!"  
  
Yuugi laughed cheerfully.  
  
"Okay then! I'll see you soon Bakura-kun!"  
  
"Ok, ja ne!" Ryou laughed before hanging up the phone.  
  
'I get to see him, I get to see him, I get to see him, I get to see him, I get to see him!!!' Ryou cheered mentally.  
  
//yeesh.... you're really stuck on that Kaiba guy aren't you yadonushi?//  
  
/Hai! Hey wait.... 'Kaiba guy'?!/  
  
//That's what I said//  
  
/Yami! You know his name!/  
  
//Your point?//  
  
/*sigh* never mind/  
  
//Ok, I won't.//  
  
~^~Memories seep from my veins And maybe empty, oh and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight In the arms of the angels~^~ *** Ryou arrived at Yuugi's house around 12:15. (SG: Remember Ryou's clock said it was noon? C'mon you can tell time)  
  
Ryou smiled as Yuugi-tachi greeted him. 'I was right!' He thought, 'Seto- chan IS here!'  
  
Seto though, didn't even seem to notice Ryou was there.  
  
//Ano....Yadonushi?//  
  
/Ne?/  
  
//You know he's not paying ANY attention to you...what so ever?//  
  
/.../  
  
//*sigh*//  
  
So it went, Ryou went to the arcade with Yuugi-tachi and tried everything to get Seto to notice him.  
  
No such luck.  
  
So far all Seto had said to Ryou was 'Hello'. Other than that he kept his conversations directed at Yuugi.  
  
//Yadonushi.. He's ignoring you for obvious reasons. You're just to blind to see that he likes Yuug-//  
  
/No he doesn't.. he's just distracted.../  
  
//By Yuugi! Look, he's practically FEEDING him!!//  
  
/I-Iya../  
  
//By Ra! You are the biggest baka on this planet!//  
  
/I-Iya...h-he can't...I-Iya.../  
  
//Yadonushi...//  
  
Ryou stood up, his face pointed towards the floor.  
  
"Bakura-kun?" Yuugi asked  
  
"I-I have to g-get home now...j-ja ne." Ryou turned, trying pitifully to hide the tears threatening to spill over.  
  
~^~Fly away from here From this dark, cold hotel room And the endlessness that you feel You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie You're in the arms of the angels May you find some comfort here~^~  
  
*** Ryou slammed the door to his room and collapsed on his bed.  
  
"Why?' He sobbed out, answered by no one.  
  
//Yadonushi..//  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ryou screamed, not even trying to keep it in his link.  
  
Yami no Bakura appeared in a dim flash of light next to his Hikari.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and backhanded the weeping boy.  
  
"Onegai..just let me die..." Ryou sobbed avoided the gaze of his darker half.  
  
If he hadn't done so he would've seen the tears in his Yami's eyes.  
  
"Ryou" He mumbled as he embraced the boy tightly.  
  
Ryou didn't care if this was his Yami or not. He needed comfort right now and he was getting it. He buried his face into his Yami's shirt and continued to cry.  
  
Unnoticed by him, his Yami was doing the same thing. Crying.  
  
"Ryou..Aishiteru."  
  
Ryou sobbed out and buried himself deeper into his Yami.  
  
"Iya...Iya"  
  
"Ryou listen to me..Aishiteru! Don't you get it?!" His Yami cried.  
  
Yami no Bakura cupped Ryou's chin, forcing him to look up.  
  
"Don't you get it?" He whimpered.  
  
With that the Yami pressed his lips to Ryou's.  
  
This movement was so forceful that Ryou fell back onto his bed, Yami no Bakura still bruising his lips.  
  
Instinct took over and Ryou wrapped his arms around his darker half.  
  
~^~So tired of the straight lies and everywhere you turn There's vultures and thieves at your back The stone keeps on twisting Keep on building the lies That make up for all that you lack~^~  
  
The two pulled apart gasping for air.  
  
" Ai shi teru" Yami no Bakura sobbed, putting an emphasis on each syllable.  
  
"Yami.." Ryou whimpered.  
  
Yami no Bakura ignored him and began nipping at his neck.  
  
"Onegai..." Ryou whispered, his Yami still continued, "Yamatte..."  
  
Yami no Bakura's mouth left Ryou's neck, but he stayed still.  
  
"Yamatte..." Ryou whispered again.  
  
"Why?" The darker one asked.  
  
"Because..." Ryou faulted.  
  
"Yadonushi," Yami no Bakura whispered, his mouth right next to Ryou's ear," I won't do anything that you don't want me to do...I promise."  
  
"I-I don't want you to do this..." Ryou replied his hands resting on top of his Yami's, which where currently on his (Ryou's) waist.  
  
"Oh, I understand now..." Yami no Bakura chuckled.  
  
"I wasn't going to take you, you know." He whispered.  
  
Ryou nodded, "Gomen nasai"  
  
~^~It don't make no difference Escape one last time It's easier to believe In this sweet madness Oh this glorious sadness That brings me to my knees ~^~  
  
"'Gomen nasai' for what?" His Yami asked, confused.  
  
"Gomen nasai for being so blind..I never loved Seto, I see that now..he was just an excuse for my feelings towards you."  
  
"Excuse?" Yami no Bakura cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Ryou nodded once more," I was too afraid to tell you how I felt."  
  
Yami sighed,  
  
"Well you may be the biggest baka on this planet, but, you're my baka.."  
  
Ryou half-laughed, half-sobbed into his Yami's shirt.  
  
'I should've seen this sooner,' He thought to himself, ' *this* is how it was meant to be.'  
  
~^~In the arms of the angels Fly away from here From this dark, cold hotel room And the endlessness that you feel You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie You're in the arms of the angels May you find some comfort here You're in the arms of the angels May you find some comfort here. ~^~  
  
SG: Ch 2: COMPLETED! ^^  
  
DG: Ok now calm down..  
  
SG: XD  
  
Translations:  
  
Nani= what  
  
Moshi, Moshi= Hello, over the phone  
  
Hai= yes  
  
Un= yeah  
  
Ne= huh  
  
Jou= I just thought some of the beginners (if there are any) would like to know that Jou is Jounouchi's nickname and Joey is his dub name.  
  
Ja ne= see ya  
  
Yadonushi= this is what Yami no Bakura calls Ryou, it means 'king's property' or something like that  
  
Yami= darkness  
  
Hikari= light  
  
Ano= um  
  
Iya= no (Iie also means no but I decided to use this one this time 'cuz I always use 'iie')  
  
Ra= Ra is the Egyptian god of the sun  
  
Onegai= please  
  
Aishiteru= I love you  
  
Yami no Bakura= Dark of Bakura, basically Yami Bakura  
  
Yamatte= stop  
  
Gomen nasai= I'm very sorry  
  
::NOTICE:: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!! All of you readers who have enjoyed this 'mini-story' can help me with more of them! All you have to do is give me a song. Any song that you like or think will go good with Ryou. Just give me the name of the song and who sings it in one of your reviews and it might be the basis of the next chapter!! All songs will be looked at and taken into consideration. I can guarantee that most of the songs I receive will be used! Just so long as they're not porn, or littered with cuss words (like Eminem). So the next time you review remember that ok? Because without your songs the storied will cease to continue.  
  
~~Silver Goddess 


End file.
